after the bomb a general hospital fanfic
by kidman815
Summary: after morgan steals Jillian's car and it explodes nothing will be the same or so everyone thinks
1. Chapter 1

after the bomb a general hospital fanfic

disclamer this is my first story please let me know whatyou think and I do not own any of the characters they are by ABC

summary

after Jillian's car exploded thing will never be the same for sonny or so he thinks

chapter one

I can believe it you told me you weren't do anything to Jillian you promised me that sonny now are son is dead sonny how could do this

carley I didn't do it after we talked I called it off and my hit wasn't going to be a bomb it was going to be a shot to the head close up no chance that anyone else to get killed ask millo you know he can't lie to you and you know my history with car bombs ask branda oh no hey dante we just go the dna back it was not a match for morgan you are off the hook some kidnapped morgan and used the car bomb to do it no one thinks you kidnapped your kid they think that the plan was to blow it up whllie Jillian was close so he could be napped dante said

who ever did this s a dead man we need to call kristina Michael lulu and make sure that the rest if the kids and rocco are safe sonny said as jason walks in

hey jason i heard that I should call sam even though they are not talking that is still her father ajd her and lucas need to protected sonny textd kristina and alexis carley textd Michael and lucas and jason textd sam to all come to sonny's ten minutes later everone except lucas showed up sonny hears his phone ring

what the hell do you want jullian because of you we don't know were me son is shut up they got my son too we need to find you did this to are families this is a act of war on both of us i'm calling ava right now we may not like each other but we need to keep are families you are right Jillian this son of a hitch has my son and my brother-ij-law who ever did this is going to pay you don't have to worry about Sam she is here with us and jason we won't let anything happen to if you hear anything from the kidnappers you let me know and same there don't stupid that gets are sons killed Julian ok sonny

carley and sam ask sonny what was that about sit down julian just told me that lucas has been kidnapped too they are definitely after both families jason you should take sam home dante you should go fill in jorden lulu and rocco can stay here Michael and kristina you are staying here Michael you can work from here I want my famliy safe until we get these guys and get morgan and lucas back


	2. Chapter 2

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic

disclaimer see chapter 1

chapter 2

Morgan woke up in a little cell with his handcuffed in front of him connected to the wall by a chain

what the hell happen the last thing I remember I was getting out of Jillian's car talking to jason Morgan thought to himself

hey let me go when my dad finds you he is going to kill you he is very protective of his children you bastards

a slot open on the door shut up your dad is going to pay to get yo back

lucas is lock in his cell hearing his nephew he yells morgan you bastards let me and my nephew go

shut up to or the boy gets so I can call you brother-in-law

the phone rings

sonny says hello

I have you son and your brother-in-law I want two million from you for Morgan and tell Jillian the same for Lucas you got one week if you call the cops I will send them back to you one peace at a time dad sonny he hears Morgan and lucas yell

the kidnapped end the call

the ringleader said bring the kid up

morgan is brought upstairs and force to sit in a chir hello mr. Corinthos my name is mike woods my dad was married to your grandmother and your dad had mine killed so this is not about money said morgan it is about both said a voice he knoe very well jerry jacks you wene jax find out you going to get it jax said i'm right here to you see Morgan we did this fir a lot of reasons you dad try to keep my little girl away from me

take him bac:k to his cell morgan is locked back sitting on the bed jax said to the mask man you can take that off johnny Zacchara said no way they can't see my face i'm not going back to pentville ok Johnny go feed them there bread and water

lucas and morgan you are our prisoners so here is your meal bread and water and get use to it

back to sonny

dante no cops can be involved they will kill them I'm not here as a cop I'm here your son I told jodan that i'm not on this case and se took my badge

whydid she do that for?

I told her that I don't care if you kill the kidnappers i'm not lock you or jullian for this so she took it

so you off the force or this a way to go undercover again

no dad im done I tired of loket good people up while bad ones go free like Michael go to jall and jullian going free

they called the ransom is two million each due in one week and the guy sounded like Johnby Zacchara

see what I meen how did he get out Michael said as he hered everything this has to do with is sister

you mean his mother there is one thing I don't understand why did he take uncle Lucas

jason walks in to start a war between sonny and jullian I think that the bomb was to make Jillian think sonny tried to kill him and then they saw there chance to make both of them look weaker how can they work if they can't keep there kids safe


	3. Chapter 3

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 3

disclaimer see chapter 1

chapter 3

Michael sees carly

mom morgan and uncle Lucas or go to be alright dad and jullian are going to get them back and who ever has them are going to pay for this

Michael you don't know that once they have the money there is no reason to keep them alive they are witnesses they cam testify

dad will never give them the money without getting morgan and Lucas first he's been in the business a long time

you always know what to say Michael

johnny put lucas and morgan together in a big cell

lucas says I need my meds i'm no use to you if i'm dead as swit runs down his face he's going in to diabetic shock they give him his shot you lucky we need you both alive

as he shut s the door and locks it uncle Lucas are you ok now I'm this has to do with are dads morgan

I know who has as and it more about mine the yours who has as a guy name mike woods he my dad's stepbrother and it get worse jerry jacks and jax

johnny calls sonny again

how are they if you have done anything to them I'm going to kill you

they're alright now this how its going to go Michael and you are going to bring the money nobody else if I see dante the pcpd your men or Jillian and his men it will be a even trade I get the money you get morgan and Lucas I will call back with were to meet the line goes dead

I don't like this sonny said to jason and dante

what

me and Michael are to bring the money nobody else if they see anybody else they are dead

carly comes in no way in hell we now that Johnny is involved in this he could all be to get you and him back for Claudia

I could see that if just me johnny said it himself that Michael was only doing it to save you and joss

mom there is no way around this to get morgan and Lucas back we have to do what they said I think they want me there because they know that won't do anything with me and morgan in the line of fire

I don't like it either but this what we have to jason call Jillian and let him know what is going


	4. Chapter 4

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 4

disclaimer see chapter 1

chapter 4

jason says I am going to call Spinelli Stone cold how can I help

Spinelli morgan and Lucas have been kidnapped by johnny I need you to see if you can find out how he got out and were he is

I and the fos are on it

Spinelli is on it

sonny says good maybe he will find where they are being held as jullian and ava walks

haha don't hold you beath said ava

shut ave said sam everyone in this room except you two have work with him if it was for him I may not be here today or know that he was really jason we need to work to get my brother and morgan back

sonny says ava don't think that you are going to use this to keep avery away from

morgan and lucas

lay on there beds as johnny comes in and said it's picture time morgan your first what is this for proof of life

as he takes the pictures

how to get this to sonny jerry said

leave that to me

the doorbell rings

carly opens the door

jax what are you doing here

to see joss this was on the door step and give it to carly she opens it ohh my god sonny

sonny comes in what are you doing here

none of your bisness sonny I'm here to see my daughter

sonny thats not why I call look at this jax found it outside ohh my god its proof of life at least we know ther are alright

what is going on here jax says

we have to tell sonny morgan and lucas have benn kidnapped

Michael comes hey jax

Michael why didn't you call me I'm taking joss out of here

no way I'm her mother you are not take her a anywhere get out he leave s

Michael says that was to easy dante lets go look at the security tapes they watch the tapes andsee that jax took the package out of his pocket

he is a part of this we have to tell dad we now know two of the kidnappers


	5. Chapter 5

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 5

disclaimer see chapter 1

dante what is it sonny said

Michael and I look at the security tapes jax did find the pictures he pulled out of his pocket he's involved in this

that son of a bitch he's a dead man not now dad now we know two of the kidnappers he is the on moving around we can follow him maybe he will led us to morgan and lucas

who's going to follow him

I will said dante

sam said me too we follow him day and night till we find morgan and lucas

start at the metocout ok

lucas and morgan lie in the beds uncle Lucas are you ok

no my sugar is low they haven't fed us in two days if I don't eat so I could did

help help

johnny come to slot shut up he's in real trouble his sugar is crashing morgan said

oh shit he get a candy bar here eat this it will bring

we need food will bring when we are ready

carly and sonny

sonny I hope they are take good care of are son and my brother they better sonny said

as they were talking ava slips into morgan's room to but back the med she switched Michael see what she did he didn't say a word he took a video he thinks that bitch has been missing with morgan's pills he goes and find jason

jason I need to show you something Michael show him the the video oh my god don't show this to your anyone till we get morgan and lucas back we need everyone focus on that

carly now we know jax that means jerry is also involved you're rigth that frightes me


	6. Chapter 6

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 6

lucas you not getting any better mor as lucas passed out help help

johnny comes in what happen he passed out he pulls out a shot it didn't work he pick him up and takes him

I'm take to the hospital no he hasn't seen are faces I dump out front of gh ok they did know Morgan told him everything

lucas is dumped outside the er where he is found by monica

oh my god get him in to a bay now someone call bobbi tell we have lucas he's in diobtic shock as the pump fluids and imsein in to him

sonny's phone rings

sonny its monica we can't get a hold of bobbi we have lucas in the er he unconscious

oh my god where was he found and is morgan with him they both kidnapped

no sonny just him he was dump outside the er I call Jillian sonny fills in carly where is morgan sonny they don't have him I think that lucas was in bad shape so they dump him in the er as textd juillian

sam got a text from jason say they have lucas but not morgan she tells dante

johnny is getting yell at by jerry mike told me to do it and he is in charge

we should kill the kid and get the hell out of here no you can keave jerry but if you do you don't get paid see for you its about the but the rest of this it not it's about payback

back at the er lucas wakes up lucas are you alright jullian said get out I told I want Notting to do with you as sonny walks in Jillian I think you should wait outside you are upsetting him ok but i'll be back

sonny how's morgan

they just let you go I don't know why but they just let you do you know who had you and where they keep you I know who it was but not where it was jax, jerry,johny and a guy name mike woods that what morgan told me all but johnny introduce them selves to morgan he was ok the last time I saw him the bearly fed us when they did it was bread and water

lucas the cops are going to question you don't tell them anything so they don't kill morgan you got it sonny tell carly I'm going to be ok I will when you get out of here you and brad will stay with me and carly


	7. Chapter 7

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 7

the next day lucas was released him and brad moved in with carlg and sonny

we need to get these guys jason said we. will I can't believe we lost jax spenlli call he couldn't find where johnny was hiding but he fount that he escaped five weeks ago

man they hired dumher guards since we got out Michael said to jason

sonny just looked at his you should have never been there but you're right they look what happened the last time I was there they never know I was gone idbits

sonny's phone rings

hello seys

dad

morgan are you alright ?

dad they made me call you to let you know I'm alright and the ranson has gone its five million you have 48 hours or they are going to kill me you and Michael are to bring the money to kelly's 12 noon and wait there they will be watching if the see anybody else I'm dead click

take him back to his cell and feed him

johnny you can take off the mask I know it's you I have since the first day when you told me to shut up

ok then sorry about this but I need the money to disappear I understand that morgan said but you know there probably going to kill me once they get the money morgan said as johnny hand him his bread and water don't worry about that you dad won't give us the money before getting you first

two days later

sonny we have the five million right here jason saud

good Michael we have to leave now

ok dad lets do this

you two be careful get are son back sonny

I will carly

Michael drove the two of them While in the car sonny says to Michael

I know I told about guns but today is an exception here just in case and if it comes down to it being between getting me and morgan out of there you're to get morgan out of there I don't want you or your brother to get hurt ok

ok dad I will but just to let you know that I love you and the reason morgan had his setback was because ava messed with his pills

that bitch I will handle her when this is over with

they wait at Kelly's for a hour when n sonnys phone rings

hello

meet us at the docks the pier wher the harted star was ducked

they go there and see Morgan on a boat tied yup and blindfolded

we are here the release morgan and I give you the money sonny said

no this is how its going to go Michael is going to gives us the money abd we are going to give him Morgan and Michael toss the gun in the water Michael dise what he is told and go to get morgan a fifth man takes the money and said thanks son as Michael froze oh my go a.j. yea its me mick here saved my life and use a life like prop to fake my death no take your brother and get going they take of there masks and say you took something away from all of us now you know the felling sonny don't even think about coming after us

Michael walks Morgan over to there dad the untie him and he takes off the blindfold dad as sonny hug him is ok son I'm here as sonny starts to cry you ok son

I'm now how is uncle Lucas

he ok he's back at the house safe said Michael

good Michael textd carley we got him we taking him to gh to get check out

see you there

good to see you bro morgan said

I so glad that you're ok and we know why your bipolar was acting up ava mess with your pills

THAT BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL HER Morgan yelled


	8. Chapter 8

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 8

disclaimer see chapter 1

chapter 8

carly and jason run to morgan's room

my baby are you alright yea mom just hungry dad just went to get me something

is ava here I need to see her morgan said

why do you want see her

I found out that bitch messed with my meds that what made go out out of control

how did you find out this

Michael trying to put them back jason told her

you knew and didn't tell me

we needed to focus on gett morgan back I told Michael not to tell anyone till this over

and I did I told dad on the way to get morgan back in cass something happened

what going on said sonny as he walk in

morgan just told me what ava did

oh it get worse AJ is alive and was involved in the kidnapping

Monica walks In what did you say sonny

yea grandma he is I had to hand him the money and he spoke to me but we know you weren't involved

sonny said I went to prison for something I didn't do sonny said

i get Diane on said Michael as Jordan wlaks in

ineed to talk to morgan ok

Michael told Jordan that Aj is alive and a part of this

morgan tells Jordan everything he knew

as dante waks. in

I need you on this dante

you fired me and I'm not a cop anymore I have been hired as security for my brother the doctor has released you so i'm here to take you home if you have anything else call are lawer

they get in the car

dante why did you get fired

I told Jordan that if dad and Jillian killed the kidnappers I was going to locking them up so she fire me I herd what ava did dad is going to kill her

dad and me talk we are going to use this to get her to sign over her right's to avery

at the house

ava walks in the room

what do you want sonny I got something to show you

what

I got you this time ava you sign over your rights to avaery or you go to jall either way your not seeing her again

no way

I thought you would say that ava Jordan come in

ava is locked up

i'm going to court so that her rights are terminated and you carly will be her mother


	9. Chapter 9

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic

disclaimer see chapter 1

its been a few days since morgan was released

morgan woke up in the middle of the night thinking to himself I hope these nightmares stop I can't take i'll tall to dr. Maddox about this tomorrow as he tries to go back to sleep

at nine Dante shows up

hey bro what are you doing here

my job morgan when you go out I go with you at least intill we get these sobs so that you are safe you get me Michael has jason and kristina has max and milo I think you have easy compared to kristina

dante said

your right with you I still can have some fun kristina won't have a guy even come up to her morgan laughed

maybe that why she has two guys on her instead of one like you and Michael

yea dad is a little Sexist he think no one is good for his daughter

you're right about that son sonny said

busted bro we go to morgan

ok see ya later dad

morgan walks in dr Maddox's office

hey mergan I just got you labs back I am going teek them a little to counter what ava did to you and the time you were of your meds is there any thing you would like to talk about we have two hours so the time is yours

ok I keep having nightmares about the car bomb and the fact that my ex-stepfather who said he loved me like his own did this to me

morgan its going to take time to get over it this just happened if you did have them i'd be worried its a from of ptsd what I want you to do is fill these prescriptions these two are the new meds for your bipolar and this one will help you sleep I will see you next week ok but if you need anything give me a call

ok doc I will thank you

morgan walks out and see jason and Michael waiting for him

hey what you guys doing here

dante got called in to court to testify on a case he worked before he got fire and we were here seeing monica so I told dante we would take you home how it go

good he made a change to my meds to fix what that bitch did and a sleeping pill to help with the nightmares he saisaid its a from of ptsd we will get into it a lot more next week and for dante it sucks that he got fired because of me

it didn't bro he told me that be been thinking about quitting for awhile now his heart wasn't in to it anymore I think the fact Jillian got off was it for him seeing me going to jall and that asshole get off but mom thnks he's faking it so he can go undercover against dad again

I don't think so Michael said jason if he did he would have jump at the chance to help Jordan find aj and the rest if them and last time your dad did no he was his son now that he doses there is no way he is letting dante in the business the same rules that he has for you guys are the same for dante

morgan returns home and see kiki there

I been calling kiki why have you been mia with me

morgan i didn't want to do this over the phone I'm sorry for what my mom did to you but we are not working anymore an kill always love but I can't do this anymore I think we should be frieds

are you with Dillon

yea morgan so I did see you hooking up with him in the boat house no we have slept that was ned and Olivia

but its time for you and me to be free to find what makes us happy because we haven't been for a long time

at least this time it's not my brother


	10. Chapter 10

After the bomb chapter 10

disclaimer see chapter 1

carlt walks in the living room to see Morgan cring

morgan what's the matter baby

kiki just broke up with me she's now with Dijon

what I'm so sorry but thing haven't be go with the two of you for a long time no she has tried but I think it was to much for her to deal with

save it mom I don't like for me morgan said

not at first morgan but then when you went out of control and the way she was there for you but she can take so much carly said as

sonny walked in

whats going on

kiki broke up with morgan

are you ok son

no not relly but im starring to fell numb guess the new meds are starting to work

if you need anything me and your mom are here for you

thanks dad

sonnys phone rings

whats up dante

I was at court testify ing when I here the got johnny don't do anything dad he could lead us to everybody else

ok dante i'll tell morgan you take the day if morgan need to go anywhere I have philly take him

ok bye

whats was that carly said

the pcpd got johnny dante heard while he was in court he just wanted us to no

good that's one down morgan said maybe I'll fell better if they are all arrested

morgan dante is taking the rest of day if you what to go out let me know so phily can go with you

ok dad but I'm tired from the new meds I going to bed

ok call us if you need anything sonn

Michael was at quartermaine mansion when Kiki got there

hey Michael

what are doing here I'm here to see dillon

what about morgan

we broke up

just give him time kimi

no Michael I broke up with him this has been coming for awhile now

you bitch he just got back from be kidnapped and you do this you are as heartless as you r mother

Dillon walks n

what is going on

you took my brother's girl from white he was kidnapped you son of a bitch

as Michael punch dillon

jason gabbed Michael as he saw what Michael did

lets get out of here Michael said

where dads ill pick my stff later I'm moving out

just as they walked out the door jason fell a sharp pan in his back

night golden boy AJ said as he Michael with the stun gun an d took Michael with him

drooping the ransom note


	11. Chapter 11

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 11

disclaimer same as before

Dillon herd a scream from outside

kiki stay here

he run outside and sees jason on the unconscious

kiki go get monica

monica comes out and sees her son on the ground

what happened Dillon

I don't know I herd a scream and run out here and found jason is he ok

yes he just knocked out

where is Michael said kiki

oh my god Michael was with him said Dillon as he looked around find a nite adressed to sonny

no it looks like Michael's been kidnapped i'll call it in monica you call sonny said Dillon

a half a hour latter Michael wakes up blindfolded and tied to a chair

what the hell

sorry son but for now this how its got to be aj said

why are doing aj in your son

to get sonny here so I can kill him as he unblindfolds Michael

this was your plan along to kill my dad

I'm you dad

no your not after kidnapping me and doing the same thing to my little brother what did you do to jason

don't worry I just hit him with a stun gun

now I'm calling sonny for the meet

hello sony said answering the phone

hello sonny I have Michael come to pier 52 alone if you want to see Michael again

aj I'm going to kill you

sonny who was that carly said

aj he has Michael

so it was him I'm going to go

not Alone he's gone to far he need to. be stoped jason said

ok lets go just don't be seen

ok sonny

Michael sit sacred for his father as aj wait to kill him the door opens and sonny and jason get a jump on aj

as sonny and aj fight jason cuts Michael free then out of no where jax jumps o. jason as the fight over Jason's gun they drop it and Michael pick it and shoots aj in the head after the shot jason nocks out jax

son are you ok yea dad I'm call the cops

no Michael

no dad no cover up this time

jason calls 911

jordan comes over and said Michael are you ok we go the note so we now this was self defense but I need toget a statement

I have nothing to say without my lawyer

in the warehouse they find not just jax but jerry jacks and mike woods

sonny calls carly

sonny did you get Michael

yes but call Diane Michael killed aj the know it was self defense but they need a statement but they got jax jerry and mike woods

good at least the got them I call her right now and tell morgan


	12. Chapter 12

after the bomb an general hospital fanfic chapter 12

disclaimer see chapter 1

Morgan walks in the living room and hears his mom on the phone with Diane

just get there now and don't think about take any of the case's we have you on retainer just make sure they don't charge Michael he is not going back to prison and get sonny record exsonged he did kill aj and we have tbe proof ok

mom what do you mean about Michael going back to prison morgan said

ok aj kidnapped Michael you dad and jason went to get him there was a fight and Michael shot aj the cops want a statement but because of our last name and face he has record so the new acting da might try to get so he can use that ageist you father carly said

man he kidnapped us he got what he deserved

Morgan the good news they got jax jerry and mike woods

good

at the pcpd

Michael tells what happened

I was walking to my car went I felt something in my back the next I wake up blindfolded and tied to a chair and aj tells me that he was sorry for this

then he took off the blindfold and said this was the plan to kill my dad the the next thing I know jason get me untied and then jax jump him and my dad and aj was fighting jason dropped his gun I picked it up a shot aj to stop him from killing my dad

ric walks in and said let him go everthing matches his story and because this happened as apart of a kidnapping mr. woods and the jacks brothers are to be booked on three counts of first degree kidnapping and one count of felony murder and it the feds so I think the will go for the death penalty

ok

Michael your free to go

son are you ok

yea dad they're charged by the feds and because aj was killed in the course of a kidnapping the are all being charged wit felony murder a new past this year I guess but ric thinks that they could get the death penalty

wow lets get you home so drop you at the Quartermaines

no I'm moving out I was hoping I could stay with you till I find a place I can't live there anymore

of course you can me and your mom will love to have you there

good

at the house sonny tells carly

its going to be great have a both of of our boys here

yes it is hey sam

hey where's Michael

up stairs why

I found something about who was really the head of this I want to if I should give it to the cops ok

sonny goes and gets Michael

hey sam what did you find

it was tracy

what

yea she bankrolled this to get elq what do you what me to do with this

take it to the cops I'm calling a meeting

ok

Michael walked in and everyone was there including tracy

good everyone is here

we are on the record here now sam found evidence of one of us was involved in my kidnapping at this moment she is giving it to the cops so tracy if you want me to ask the feds to give you a deal everyone here except jason has to sell me there shares in elq Michael said

Michael you have all of us on you side you don't need the sbares monica said

I'm sorry monica but this proves to me that my mother and father and jason ware right to try to keep me away from this family now what is it going to be becomes I talked to everybody we are doing deals with and without me there out

the quartermaine's say we have no choice

good by the way I told my security to not let any of you around me and mom has band you from the metro qourt and the new company's name is mc3.

my people will be here tomorrow to get the rest of my thing goodbye

Michael said

that goes for me and my family too jason said I'm going back to the business as they walked out the door with sam as tracy is arrested

that was the last chapter I will be watching a new story about the trial and Michael and the Corinthos family use mc3 as a new front for sonn and Jason's business


End file.
